Qunouma
Dungeon = Qunouma was an ancient civilization within the Praxus Desert run by a monarchy of kings and queens who oversaw the constant on goings within the kingdom as well as the entirety of the desert itself. As a massive empire and one of the most technologically advanced kingdoms in the ancient world made the kind and queen of the shifting sands two of the most important people as far as leaders went. Its technology derived from a large metallic disk that floated in the direct center of the empire suspended above the ground and housed between two pillars known as the God’s Cradle. The disk itself generated energy from the sun and could be channeled in different ways for a long time this was to be considered a gift from their gods as that energy could be given purpose to do anything upon command from healing the entire capital from sickness to expanding the borders by constructing a whole new section of the Empire out of the sand. The disk itself radiated in the night sky with the same energy and could be channeled through the homes to provide a form of lighting, but this came with a price, people who worked or lived too close to the disk reported strange happenings and this was the infection of the disks magic. The infection mutated people and gave them the abilities to warp the ground and desert sands around them, which at first seemed like another blessed until the weaker users would mutate even more and turn into sandstone statues. The stronger users of the infection seemed to be able to fight off the mutation and so those few were placed in the army's front lines to defend from invaders while it was found that moving the sand stone structures made them crumble away into dust it was decided that it would be best to evacuate all those sections together to leave them in peace and to make sure no more fell to the affliction. Some years passed after the affliction was discovered and the kingdom was blessed when the king and queen had a child, a daughter named Nyva after their god of the desert and the giver of the great disk. Nyva showed signs of the affliction with her expert control over sand making it move as fluidly as water though it was unknown how she was infected as the palace was nowhere near the disk, the healers could only assume she was chosen by the disk itself for whatever reason but it was made out to sound like another blessing. However, this so called blessing was just like the Disk and its disease, Nyva was a demon dressed like an angel as at ten years of age, she coveted the crown for her own and committed an unthinkable act when the little girl poisoned her mother and father making Nyva the youngest leader in Qunouma’s history and she was determined to make sure this wasn’t the only thing that would upset not only the nation but the entire ancient world. The palace was moved in front of God’s Cradle and Nyva erected a massive dome around that entire section of the empire like a Coliseum, she claimed it was for added security to protect the great disk but it was really to absorb its energy whenever she could. Countless civilians were moved back around the disk at the request of the queen who demanded other sand magic users were needed for their god, knowing the weak would die off leaving only the strong willed. This lead to catastrophic losses, but a few gems out of the millions of souls lost were found and placed in the mad queen’s personal guard. With all the power she already commanded with her own magic Nyva wanted to learn more forms of magic and sent out scouts and collectors all over the continent to break back anything they could find, the queen collected secrets across the globe for years who by then was already very well adept at alchemy as well as a master in her own form of sand magic usage but it wasn’t until she learns a bit of spirit magic did doors open up for the teenager. Nyva could feel the presence of souls that were lost to her experiments trapped in the disk, they never passed on meaning the disk kept the unworthy for something and Nyva being the upstart young dictator child prodigy figured it was for her coming day. Alive they were weak, but when brought back and given sand bodies they made up quite possibly the most effective fighting force on the planet the sand troops were given souls and bodies to be controlled by Nyva, doing this allowed the girl to use as little energy as possible they could be given simple orders and move around freely as long as the objective was cleared and cost her nothing at all in terms of magical power. With this fighting force on her side Nyva set out to conquer the entire world, reaching far and wide as she collected any treasures while at the same time subjugating whole cities. This caught the attention of the purifiers who at the time were still being controlled by the council that the late king and queen were apart of but Nyva refused to be bothered with sharing power. A warning came in the form of a large set lizard woman nearly completely covered in a cloak this was the first time Nyva met Kaze it was clear the two were never meant to be friends, but Nyva politely gave Kaze a middle finger and a kindly get lost response to Kaze’s request to stop her expanding conquering. The very next day Kaze decided to drop both the council’s castle and Yamato prison on her Palace from above the clouds. Because Qunouma was so heavily defended a war would be costly whereas this orbital strike while excessive was the overall smartest thing to do as Nyva was so shocked Kaze was actually crazy enough to do it the surprise attack idea was somewhat accomplished. Fighting her was a chore in its own right but eventually they were able to subdue her and place her in the Yamato prison but not before deactivating the disk and as punishment sending the entirety of the empire into the sands below to be forgotten forever. This worked for so many years the outside world had no signs that Qunouma existed at all that is until she was freed by the happenings within the Kongo Wilds and the once great empire was brought back as a relic from an unknown time. |-|Boss = Abilities Earth Manipulation (Master): Nyva has a mastery when it comes to manipulating the earth especially sand itself being able to harden, shape and soften it with flicks of her fingers or small gestures being able change to change the very composition of the material she is currently using to fit her needs without much effort turning hard stone into dust or sand or pulling those same materials together to form the rock or stone back together comes natural to her however she cannot manipulate mud or any form of earth changed dramatically by water she also has an innate hate of extreme fire as it can change her creations to glass of which she has zero power over. Alchemy (Amateur) Elemental Transmutation: If she can touch an element and she is at-least somewhat familiar with the composition Nyva can change it to something else by rearranging the elements overall composition this is the only way she can reverse the process of sand turning into glass she has to physically touch the object made of glass to change which more often than not is a lot more trouble than its worth. Crystallization If Nyva can touch an object she can change the chemical and physical properties of that object and change it into a living crystal she can control at will unless that substance is sand or something she already has control over in which can she does Not need to touch it to change the composition of it into crystal Spirit Magic (Novice): A magic very new to the Kitsune queen and is only available to her when shes close to the disk behind her palace this being the main reason she never leaves her throne room with this she can summon her sand troops by grabbing their souls from the disk and placing them into sand bodies and if she gives them simple orders this is the extent of the effort she has to put into them they will carry out their orders until completed and await for more. Nyva has the option of giving them more complex orders which will take more of a toll on her mana levels but once they receive the list of things to do in order from most important to least it will cost her no more magic and the warriors will do as they are told. In rare situations Nyva can assume direct control of one soldier in particular and lead the others like an army while in this form she has full access to her powers through the soldier on the battlefield and will drain her mana accordingly. The sand warriors are many not infinite if one is defeated the soul will seek out more sand in which to create another body. The disk itself handles the massive load of the souls and as a holy relic has the power to blow away tainted souls so powerful pulses of holy energy blow away from it on occasion so strong in fact it can exorcise evil spirits from host bodies. Category:Location